my stupid cubitus the ice
by horitazoldick
Summary: el final se aserca y cosas quedaran al descubierto , cosas q nisiquieras te imaginas..[pesimo summary ¬¬UU]horoxlen Homofobicos abstenerse!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!..este es otro! Fic!..q ago asiendo otro si nisiquiera e terminado los otros 2 xD…

Buneo..me salio la inspiración..ahora escribo de otra manera T-T…es emocionante..bueno no los lateo!

-………- dialogo

(…..) pensamientos….

( n/a: …)mis lokos comentarios! xD

y…aah… -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambia de esena,….

Ok..comencemos!...

Ah y una ultima aclaracion….el fic es miiio! Pero los personajes ni la seriea es mia T-T por desgracia….

Horo y ren son propiedad de hiroyuki takei…...--..losmotros q no son de sk…son o creación mia o de algun otro anime xD ok?.. ya no los jodo mas..a comience la funcion!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feliz?...

Bastente feices…si era feliz y aun lo soy as cambiado mi vida…por eso te amo con toodo mi ser….ahora los 2 solos…aquí con unicas espectarodras las blanca paredes y la luna….

- je..q cursi me e vuelto…- dijo un joven de hermosos ojos dorados y pelo entre negro y violeta…

-por q lo dices?-pregunto otro chico de ojos azules-casi-negros y de pelo bicolor XD…osea negro y azulado…

-por todo lo q pienso-

- mmmm…ok ok… pero no sabia q eras cursi rencito….-

- ¬¬ #- ( mirada asedina made in ren XD )

- osea pensaba cursilerias cuando hacia esto?...oh esto?...-

El peliazul daba pequeños besos en el cuello del peliviolacio mientras sus manos trataban de memorizarse cada centímetro de la espalda del chico chino…

Por parte del peli-morado trataba inútilmente de ahogar los supiros escalofrios ( y geminos XD) q provocaba aquí peli-azulado q lo volvia simplemente loko….)

………………………………..

Noaguanto mas y dejo salir un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido al sentir las fria manos de su koi q abia introducido descaradamente por debajo de su polera

- je je je je- rio el peliazulado

Lentamente el peli-azulado se separa del chico de ojos dorados

-….te gusta verme asi verdad?- pregunto con reproche el chico de ojos dorados

- asi es- respondio con una sonrisa en su rostro el peli-azulado

- por q?...te gusta verme rendido involuntariamente ante ti?...q malo cubito….¬¬-

- si es q se ve tan tierno y además ver asi al gran ren tao es una azaña y un record guinnes XD-

-osea soy una azaña solamente?- pregunto el chino con cara de perro degollado XD

- yo no dije q fueras una azaña dije..es una azaña!-

- mmmmm-

- ya tranquilo minino-

- q no me digas minino _my stupid cubitus the ice…-_

- tonces tu no me digas eso-

- q esso?-

- eso poh! Mai stupi cubito te ais o lo q sea!-

- correccion es _ my stupid cubitus the ice –_

- bueno ahora tengo un chinito bilingüe ¬¬ -

- ah idiota –

- jejejejejeje….por q no vamos a comer algo por hay? –

- ¬¬ no piensas en nada q no sea comer –comida y perversidades?-

- mmm…también pienso en un chinito idiota , arrogante,presumido,altanero,orgulloso,caprichoso, q también es cursi,tierno,lindo,chaparrito, ocioso ¬¬-

- oye oye!...ocioso? de donde sacaste ocioso!-

- mmm cuando te vi en el pc jugando en juegos sadicos ¬¬U –

-eso e sotra cosa horo-horito..y se llama aburrimiento ¬¬ -

- ¬¬ pero igual eres un ocioso..pero ahhora vamos a comer algo! Q me muero de hambre! TT-TT

- ¬¬UU cerdo….y supongo q yo pago verdad? ¬o¬#

- supone bien minino n.n!-

- ok…ù.ú…vamos ice-chan-

- ¬¬-

- nisiquiera te quejes! –

Los 2 caminan buscando un lugar donde comer….

(ren)

Q como toy aquí? Caminando junto al peli-azulado buscando donde comer solo por q el cerdo tiene hambre ¬¬

( '' por hay se escucha….''- cuando el amor come y duerme con tigo-'' )

-es por amor..q todavía existen cosas imposibles- canto el peliazulado XD

….y eso? ¬¬

- no sabia q te gustaba Alexander pires hoto…-

- q si el miedo a perderla caes y te rindes..es por amos q estoy contigo y vivo cada nocheee…xD – siguio el ainu

- cuando el amor es compinche y amigo..es verdad…- continua sin darse cuenta el chino xD

- ja!..oh cantas Alexander pires minino? Q lindo XD-

- ¬/¬ tu empesaste!-

- buneo…pilita escuchaba siempre esa cancion 9.9…-

-¬¬U ah….-

Me Sali del tema….bueno…todo comenzo un dia 21 de septiembre del año pasado ( 2005) y exactamente a las 23 horas con 15 minutos y 53 segundo….

………

Perdon..¬/¬..me excedí….ya..estaba aburrido en mi piesa viendo el reloj ( por q creen q sabia la hora? ¬¬) cuando….

Flash-back……

-ren?...pueod hablar con tigo?- dijo un chico peliazulado entrando a la piesa del susodicho..

-…q pasa hoto-hoto?- dijo el chico de ojos felinos ( y sexy n¬n )

- yo……- tartamudeo el chico de ojos azules-casi-negros

……..

_**CONTINUARA……**_

MUAJAJAJAJAJJA XD siii! Continuara n.n!

Sigan leyendo TT-TT…

Horo-horito y rencito for-ever!

Horitazoldick


	2. capitulo 2 U

Bueno aquí toy...jodiendo ¡! SEEEEEEEE XD

OK OK..aquí la continuación!

Disfrutenla!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-yo….- tartamudeo el chico de ojos azules-casi-negros

- tu ¬¬…- se burlo el chico de ojos ámbar

- ¬¬ len….ùu…yo…bueno…-

- si vienes a hacerme perder mi tiempo…mejor vete- dijo el chico chino

- no!...quiero decir…len…yo!...-

- ya vas a empezar….- reprocho el minin,perdón len…

- huí! Q insoportable! Eres!- dijo el chico ainu tomando al mas pequeño por la camisa levantándolo y poniéndolo contra la pared y lo acorralo con sus brazos a cada costado de la cabeza del ( pobrecito! XD) chico-crees q es muy fácil ir a la pieza del chico mas arrogante de toda la pensión ah decirlo q lo ama!-

_De verdad se había alterado..jejeje …y al decir eso enmudeció y bajo su mirada apenado_

- ama?- pregunto el chico de china

-si len! Te amo aunque seas altarero caprichoso arrogante y mucho mas!-dijo ya muy alterado del ainu

-…………q?...a as dicho!horo?...- pregunto sorprendido el chino

- q estas sordo!- XD

-………….- el chino no dijo nada….

- len?...-

- ………..-…XD

- pero di algo!-

- yo….no…-

-no?—no q?

- yo…yo…yo…no!..no! yo no te puedo gustar cerebro de hielo!- respondio rojo como tomate el chico chino

-…y por q no?-pregunto el ainu

-por q…por q los 2 somos hombres! Es una relación inmoral y depravada! Y….y…- se excusa el chino

- ya…y?...- responde de lo ams normal el ainu xD…

-como q y?-

- no me improta..soy un depravado y q!...no vale lo q diga la gente….a ti te importa?..ademas…respondeme algo …- dijo el ainu

- q quieres q te responda!-

-…..yo…te gusto?- pregunto el ainu con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…

- q pregunta es esa,porsupuesta q….q…..q…-

El chico aiunu se empeso a acercarse lentamente quedandoce a algunos cemtimetros del chico chino…

-q…..q…..q….- trato de seguir el chino….

-q…q….q… me estas desesperando …minino….- dijo el ainu en un susurro rosando sus labios con losa del nerviosos chino

- q…..q…- susurraba nervioso el chino

El ainu no pudo esperar mas ( n/a: impaciente XD) y juntó sus labios con los del chino en un suave y tierno beso

El chino abrió sus ojos como platos y se sonrojo abruptamente…pero su mirada pronto paso del asombro y cerro sus ojos respondiendo tímidamente a ese sorpresivo beso

Los 2 con su ojos herméticamente cerrados y fundiéndose en aquel tierno beso…

El chicno sintio q una humeda y intrusa lengua delineaba sus labios y luchaba por entrar en su boca..sin embargo no abrio su boca

El ainu puso sus manos en las caderas del chino alzándolo levemente colocando descaradamente su pierna entremedia de las del chino

.mmmm- el chino produjo un sonoro gemido al sentir la pierna del ainu q se coilocaba descaradamente entre las suyas y abrio sin querer su boca permitiendole al ainu introducir su intrusa lengua curioseando libremente por la boca del chino…tratando de memorizarse cada rincón de tan deliciosa cabidad

Los 2 al sentir el contacto de sus lengua una corriente electrica recorrio su espalda

El chino rodeo el cuello del aiunu con sus brazos profundizando el deceoso ( y lujuriosoXD) beso

-q,q,-dijo entre beos el chino-….q.si…- termino en un susurro alfil la frase el chico de ojos dorados..

Aunque era un poko '''ovbia''' la respuesta el chico de cabellos azules al escuchar ese simple y casi inaudible si se lleno de felicidad y abrazo al chino….

El chino tambien lo abrazo y siguieron con su deceosos beso q parece no cansarlos….

Las deseosas manos del chico de dorados ojos pasaron del cuello del ainu a su espalda recorriendola con deceo y lujuria( por sobre su polera)

-chi….nito…libidinoso….-dijo entre supiros besos carisias ( y quien dice q algun gemido por hay XD…el peliazul

-todo…ah…por tu culpa…-respondio el chino….

-a….ai shiteru….minino…- le susurro al odio el ainu al neko

-….wo ai ni….cubito-chan….- respondio el chino…

Aunque el peli-azul no entendio lo de wo ai ni..no le importo….

Pero como no todo dura para siempre…

Los 2 se separan lentamente..pero sin romper el abrazo….

-y….q me decia?. Pregunto el peliazul con una picara sonrisa

-idiota…-respndio el chino

- je je je…minino malhumorado XD-

-minino?...como q minino?-

-no parecio molestarte q te dijiera asi endenante…-

- ¬/¬…imbesil….yo….yo no dije nada por q..em….ù/ú – dijo tratando de escusarse el minino…perdon ren!

- ya ya..tranquilo neko-chan….-

- ¬¬….baka….- dijo ren recostando su cabeza en el hombro del ainu…

-….q significa wo ai ni?- pregunto el ainu

-algo….-

- q….-

-algo!-

-dimeee q significa!-

- algo!-

-ren!-

-q!-

-dime!-

- no…-

-dimeeee-

- meee!XD-

-aaaaaaah! Ren!-

-si ese es mi nombre -.-….q!...por q me miras asi!-

-no me diras?...-dijo el ainu poniendo una de sus mejores caras de perro degollado XD

- no….¬¬ no tengo por q decirte…-dijo el chino xD…

- ya poh….ren….renny….tiburoncin ujaja! xD- dijo el ainu…

- ¬¬U…idiota…-

- TT-TT me odias…-

- mmmmmm…..-

- y lo piensa! TToTT-

.-je je je….- se rie el chino….

Fin flash back…

-ufff…-suspiro el chino

- q pasa ren?- pregunto el peliazul

- nada…solo…recordaba….-

-recordar?...q?-pregunto curioso el ainu….

-nada…solo..cosas- respondio con un ligero tono carmesí adornando su cara

- mmmm…no me dira?-

-q curioso lobito…-

-pero me va a decir?...- poniendo cara de perro degollado marca hotohotoXD

- no ¬/¬- dice el chino….

Luego… de terminar de comer y regresar al super departamento donde estaban…

-n..no!..aaah!...no te dire….lobito obstinado!- decia el chino entre gemidos ( n¬n)

- entonces no te soltare asta q me digas…mi-ni-no…jejejeje….-decia el ainu mientras sus curiosas maos curioseaba el cuerpo del chino….

Efectivamente…el (pervertido) ainu lo abia amarrado a los pilares de la cama con unas esposas( de quein sabe donde las saco XD)

- sueltame horokeu!-

- no…ahora eres mio….mio de miyo!...y solo mio….-decia con cara libidinosa xD

- como q tuyo…..y…salte de ensima mio!- decia el chino mientras trataba de soltarse

-nop…dime q recordasbas y hay pensare en soltarte …-

- eres un …..lobito desobediente!...sal de ensima! ò/ó- decia rojo el chino mientras forcejeaba

- si..talvez lo sea….pero soy tu lobito desobediente…- decia el ainu sensualmente al odio del chino quien se estremecia….

- mmmm….horo…..-

- jjejejeje…y… me va a decir?-

-no- jajajaj si el chino no era tonto tampoco XD…

- mmm…tengo un minino medio obstinado!-

- con q moral me dices obstinado….lobito…-

- con la q ute no tiene…-

- ¬¬….idiota!...y sueltame!-

- no…ya te dije.q no te voy a sortar asta q me diga q recordaba….-

-por q tienes tanto interes!-

- por q tenias una cara de baboso!-

- aaah mentira..no me confundas con tigo…-

- uuuui q mal humor mi-ni-no…..-

-…..ùú……o…oye q haces?...o/o…- dijo el chico al ver q el chico de hokkaido…………………

Continuara!...xD

Ya se yase…mula!

Es q me queod muy corto..y le rellene con lo q priemor q se me ocurrio XD

No me maten..ya ya..tao!


	3. capitulo 3

OK aquí toy denuedo luego de siglos y siglos!xD

Lo q sea…aquí les va la…3 parte sii 3! 3! Ok..empesemos!

-…..ùú……o…oye q haces?...o/o…- dijo el chico al ver q el chico de hokkaido con sus manos recorria el pecho desnudo del chino con sus manos proporcionandoles escalofrios al chino

-nada de lo q tu no quieras….- dijo el chico descaradamente mientras reemplazaba sus manso por su boca y lengua proporcionando besos y pequeñas mordidas en el pecho y abdomen del chino…

- aaah…horo..no..no agas eso…- decia entre suspiros y gemidos el chino….

-me…..diras?...minino?-dijo el ainu

-..n…no….- respondio con un voz entre sensuaobtinada xD

-bien…como tu quiera…- dijo el ainu psanod sus manos en las caderas del chino-ok ren e sido amable pero no lo sere ahora….-el ainu empeso a mover sus caderas rozando asi el entrepierna de ren con el suyo mismo

- aaaah! Horo para…horo..para!- decia entre gemidos el chino

- me..diras? –

-no…lobito…- dijo el chino con un mirada entre sesuaretadora

- sabias q eres obstinado chino?...-

-si…-

- peor para ti…- el ainu introdujo sus manos al pantalón del chino y empeso a acariciar el miembro del chino por ensima de su ropa interior

- horo….ah..no…sueltame…-

-no…-

- horo sueltame!...mm.. . - decia mientras recibia las carisias proporcionadas por su ''koi'' no es no quisiera q le isiera solo q eso de estar amarrado se senti inútil!

- y si no quiero?- dijo descaradamente el ainu

-me soltare yo…-dijo el chino con mirada retadora

-aslo….-

El chino de un tiron muy fuerte rompio las esposas q..lo esposaban xD

- listo..-

- oye..me costaron muy caras T-T….-

- no es mi culpa q se te ocurra amarrarme..ahora me toca vengarme….-

- vengarte?..y de q forma minino? – le dijo al oido el ainu al chino

- asi…lobito…- el chino empuja al ainu a la cama y se pone sobre el con las manos a cada lado del rostro del ainu y sus piernas al lado de las caderas del ainu ( a ya entiende verdad? x.x)

La cosa es q esta en 4 patas xD

- ahora..sufriras mi venganza..lobito-

El chino se sento en las caderas del ainu q el anteriormente…y le saco su polera con una facilidad muy grande tambien se desiso de la cinta q llevava en su cabeza q fue a caer en un lugar desconocido ( xD)

El chino incursionaba el cuerpo del ainu de arriba

Abajo…sin olvidarse el mas minino recodo mientras lo besaba tiernamente

-ren…eso…eso no es justo…aaaah…-reprosho el ainu

- q no es justo lobito….- dijo el chino con voz…provocatisensual mientras movia sus caderas en forma circulas provocando q el ainu lo recorriera una corrienre electrica

-e…eso..! / -

-no te gusta?-le pregunto el chino mientras besaba el cuello del ainu

-no..no es q no me geste…es…aaah…q…-

-q pasa…horito-

-es q se suponia q tu deverias estar en mi situación…no yo asi!...-

-ja!...y por q?...-dijo el chino enderezandose un poko para ver al ainu a la cara

-por q…se suponia q yo te estava tratando de q dijieras algo q ya ni me acuerdo!-

-pero si ya no te acuerdas q sentido tiene…además…crees q te dejare q agas lo q quieras con migo…otra vez?-

- pero si ya lo isiste una vez!...por q no 2 n.n-

-no tu siempre eres el seme!...eso es injusto! Yo quiero-dice el tao XDDDD

-pero….aaah….pero! TT-

- nada de peros…ahora..silencio-dice el chino mientras se desace de los pantalones del ainu…dejandolo solo en boxer (q eran negros con una ralla blanca a los lados xD)

-oye….ren! / -

-shuuuuuuuuuuuuu…-dijo el chino mientras se desacia de la unica prenda q tenia el ainu ensima

-pe….oye ren!...eso…no es justo…..-eso es injusticia…hay q tener igualdad de condicion-

-por q?..hay alguna regla o algo parecido?-dijo el chino mientras mordia suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del ainu

-aaaaaah..ren….-

Horo pov

Ren es un gran tramposo!

Se supone q el deveria estar en mi lugar y no yo!

…….

Ok ok..quisas no tenga razon pero..nunca e sido el uke! Y…bueno .. ud saben! T.T..es…como si fuera mi primera vez 9.9…bueno ya se q no la es! ¬¬pero…

Q diablos me encanta estar asi con ren!

Y ya no me acuerdo q le estaba preguntando!

Solo me consentro en cada cosa q ren hace…

Pero es injusto! El aun esta vestido de la cintura asia bajo!pero..ya me ocupare de eso MAS TARDE

Es simplemente enloquecedor la forma tan sutil y leeeeeeeeeeenta muy lenta para mi gusto con la q me trata siempre…

Y tambien la forma en q se acerca a mi entrepierna…

Aunque se q mis sueños humedos de tener a ren entre mi entrepierna nunca se cumplira! TT-TT

Y lo se por todas esas noches ;-;

…………………………..

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ren!-

Uuuuuh…realmente no me esperaba eso! ¬ 

Ren lamio ejemh…la punta de mi miebro…( algo q nunca abia echo) by luego introducia mi..mio de yo! xD..miembro ( o lo q cupia de el XD) en su bokita xD

-ren…p..para..para..no no!..no pares! Sigue sigue!-

-eres…un…lujo….rioso..lobito- me dijo el chino

Puedo sentir mi cara roja…y quien no! Tener a ren tao entre mi entrepierna es uno de mis sueños mas deceados por muchos años!

Y quien no querria tener al minino asi?...

Pero solo yo lo tengo asi! Muajajaja!

Y no se si se confundio y piensa q es su botellita de leche o es un durazno por q…

-ren…- dije al sentir q ren ya no estaba….asiendo lo q estaba asiendo!...

Lo mire con reproche pero el se rio y se acerco a mi cara…y me beso ¬…con ternura y tu quedo de pasion…

(n/a: no puedo creer q escribo esto! / )

-hoy estas bajo mi control lobito…- dijo sensualmente ren a mi oido…

Siento su aliento en mi cuello y sus labios en mi oido..sus manos acarician cada lugar de mi…

Todo es tan perfecto…

Len pov'

Y no se como se a resistido tanto

La verdad q es asi…siempre me toca a mi ser el uke…y poor eso hoy le dije q no, yo seria el seme!..aber q me decia…

No crei q me crellera xD….pero, ya no puedo echarme asia atrás , no asta donde e llegado!

Y no es q siempre deje q horo aga todo..es q, -- ,

Como es mas grande q yo siempre logra..lo q quiera ¬/¬

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH Ren!- me dice..o mejor me grítale ainu

Es q acabo de hacer algo..q nunca me abia atrevido a hacer…no se por q, por orgullo? xD..naaah…bueno..un poko, es q me dava algo de em… vergüenza…

- ren..p..ara…para…no no! No pares! Sigue sigue!-

- eres……un lujurios..o..lobito- le digo con la em…punta ¬/¬ de su miembro dentro de mi boca

Y horo es delicioso… veo q esta mas sonrojado de cómo estaba antes..parece q se sorprendio y a quien no ¬¬…

Pero siento q todo esto va muy rapido y yo no quiero q valla rapido! ò.Ó no!...no hoy!

Me retiro lentamente de su entrepierna y hoto inmediatamente me mira con reproche..ese reproche entre niño caprichoso y un pequenito toke de lujuria y exitacion…

( n/a; vuelvo a DECIR,no se como escribo esto!)

Me enderezo me pongo a la altura de su cara y no puedo evitar besarlo..es q se ve tan tierno con esa cara el cubo este….

Entre beso y besos boy pasando lentamente a su oido…

-hoy estas bajo mi control lobito…-digo sensualmente mientras mis labios rozan el lóbulo de su oreja ….

Mis manos cobran vida propia acarician cada rincon inexplorado al igual q el explorado de mi horo, MI HORO, mio...mio,mio…

Hoy sera una larga noche

Ok! Q les parecio?

Todos: buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu saquenla saquenla saquenla

T.T ya se q me odian..peor no sean malos!

Dejen review! Acepto piedrasos comentarios tomatazos felicitaciones nn!...sugerencias..y..etc..etc.xD

Viva el horo x ren!

Gracias por todos sus review!..pero ya saben a soy una vaga por eso no los respondo! T.T

Además creo q escuche..bueno..lei por hay q no se podian constestar aquí o.o…

Pero bueno…tao!

Hori-chan

Pincha hay! TT

-i

-i

-i

-i

-i

-i

-i

-i

-i

-v


	4. cap4'lo recuerdo n¬n'

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

para q joderls con mis explicaciones ya repetitivas! xD

q empese la accion! ÒwÓ solo decirles…q sera primeor visto por parte de horin xD luego le tocara a renny.. xD

y…-…saben q?.-..voy a ir al concierto de mago de oz q se ara aca en chile el 1 de abril a las 20:00 hrs!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Estoy feliz! xD

Beuno ahroa si! xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Todo es tan perfecto…._

_Hoy sera una larga noche….._

_Es un gran tramposo…_

_Hoy estas bajo mi control…_

_Mio…mio…mio_

- aaaaaah…ren….- es inevitable …ya ni controlo lo q digo o pienso . …

Y es q este minino caprichoso me vuelve loko en todos los sentidos de la palabra!

Y es q es un maldito q le esta empesando a gustar verme sufrir y suplicarle ¬/¬

- mmmmmm…ren…-

- q pasa horito?...no te gusta lo q estoy asiendo?- pregunta con una mirada llena de lujuria y una sonrisa libidinosa aparece en sus finos labios…uuuui! Si no puede ser mas sexi el chino tarado!

. ren…por favor…sigue….- aaaah q acabo de decir? Oo…ya les dije q ya ni controlo q digo!

- eso me sono a suplica…ya estas empesando a suplicarme lobito?-

- yo nunca….aaaah…te suplicaria…obaka-sama…-

- asi?...eso lo veremos….-

-….- acabo de meterme en un lio….

(……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….)

- AAAAH Ren!...sigue! sigue!por favor!sigue!- (na: -/- no dire lo q paso es esos ''…..'' por…em..9.9..para cuidar su cabeza! xDsi si eso,)

- no q nunca me suplicarias baka?- dijo ren mientras ..quisas q cosas asi con el pobre de hotin! xD

- callate y sigue!-

(n/a: bien..se q los deje como..'' q mierda! y el lemon!'' pero..mi mentecilla aun no esta dispuesta escribir algo mas fuerte…ok? n.nU sera para otro cap!xD)

-ren……-

- relajate….-

-( asiente)…-

-……….-

-hay hay! . ….-

-te duele…-

-no no..sigue…-

-bien….-

- . ….-

(n/a: aaha no lo resistí! Imagínense..no soy buena en explicar eso ./.)

…_la partida fue lenta..pausada…ninguno queria hacerle daño al otro…luego fueron tomando mas velocidad; Ambos iban al mismo ritmo sus cuerpos sudaban…uno decia incoherencias..y el otro le respondía con mas incoherencias ( n/a xD)era como un baila ritmico en el cual no importaba si abecés te descortinabas…lo importante es q estaban los 2 juntos…y juntos en todos los sentidos de la palabra ( n/a: 9.9)el paso fue acelerándose terminando ambos juntos uno dentro del otro y el otro manchando sus vientres…_

_Ren se deja caer al costado de horo y trata de regularizar su respiración al igual q horo…_

-uffff…sukidayo minino no baka nn…-

-…yo igual stupid ice…-

-q tierno…-

-gracias….-

_Los 2 caen en un profundo sueño a los instantes de la GRAN conversación…juntos..solos…abrazados en la gran cama ( cortesía de ren tao xD)_

_Pero…nunca se dieron cuenta de q alguien los escuchaba desde afuera del departamento…_

-…horo…doushite?...te juro q….matare a ren tao…se q el te obliga a estar con el..por eso yo te liberare….mi amor…-decia la extraña figura mientras lagrima caían por sus blancas mejillas…

**AL OTRO DIA! XD**

- auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Me lele! Me lele!-

- ya callate cubo escandaloso!-

- pero ren! Me duele!-decia un lloroso horo sentado en la cama mientras frotaba con sus manos su parte afectada la noche anterior xDDD

- es algo ovbio q te va a doler!-decia ya cabreado ren con miles de venitas en la cabeza

- aaaah! TT mi hermosísimo trasero!-

-ya deja de quejarte!-

-pero ren!...en verdad me duele no puedo ni pararme!-

-..es q acaso nunca te imaginaste q te dolería?

- eeeh….nu….es q como tu parecías de lo mas normal 9.9…- xD

- ¬/¬..lo q pasa es q yo no soy tan chillón ni débil…- xDD

- lo q pasa es q yo era mas delicado! TT- jajaja! xD

- ja! Q buena broma!-

- oye es verdad!- si claro 9.9

- como q verdad! Eres un bruto!¬/¬- eso renny!

- ¬¬ co!..- no pudo reprocharle nada por q tocaron a la puerta

TOC TOC TOC sonido indecente de puerta!

-ò.o quien jode a esta hora!- dijo enojado el del tongari

- n.nUU…yo voy xx…- dijo horo mientras se dirigia como podia asia la puerta

/abriendo la puerta/

-si? O.o…-

-hola hermanito nn!- dijo un euforica pilika abrazando posesivamente a horo

-pili-chan!...como estas nnUU- dijo un apretujado horo

-quien es horo?..-pregunto ren desde adentro del departamento

-es pilika ren…eto..pilica no quieres pasar? –

-claro!-suelta a horo y entra al depto. De su hermanito

-y q haces pro aquí Pili…no te veia desde q…nos fuimos de la casa de yho…por q no abias venido! Ni contestado el telefono! Me tenias muy preocupado ò.ó- dijo un indignado horo

-hay no seas exagerado hermano! Solo me costo….admitir…..q estabas con ren! pero ahora ya lo acepte y….estoy con tigo hermanito…-dijo pilica con una fingida sonrisa en su cara

-….si claro….-murmuro ren solo para el

- y bien hermano!...venia a invitarlos a una fiesta en casa de katherine( n/a: xD) , ella y su prima aran una fiesta este sabado y me dijo q los invitara…ira tambien yho , anna, tamao, manta, hao, em…, y unos amigos y amigas de ellas…

-pues…./mirada asia ren/…claro n.n!- dijo un ren viendo la aprobación de su novio

- q bien!...entonces…los veo el sabado- dijo pilica mientras se despedia de ambos y salia del departamento rapidamente

- adios Pili-chan n.n!- se despidio muy animado horo

-…..bien…entonces la sabemos q aremos el sabado! xD- dijo un sonriente horo

-si….- respondio ren…

- pasa algo?-

- eh?...no, nada…solo reflexionaba-

-y sobre que?-

- uy q curioso lobito…y ahora…q tal si vamos a pasear por hay…-

- me estas invitando?...-

- ¬¬ invite yo o invites tu siempre termino pagando yo!-

- n.nUU..ya ya no seas enojon ¬¬…y vamos!xD-

- iras asi?...digo…se q te gusta llamar la atención pero…-dijo el chino mientras miraba libidinosamente al joven japones

- eh? O.o- horo andava solo con boxer todo despeinado sin su tipica banda en la cabeza y en una pose donde el trasero de horo no tocaba el asiento xD- ah..pues..dejame cambiarme entoces ./. UU…chino depravado ¬/¬-

- solo apresurate-

Unos minutos después….

-ya…vamos? – dijo ya listo horo desde la puerta del la abitacion

-….te demoras demaciado horo..q estabas asiendo? ¬w¬-

- eh pues yo?...vistiendome…q mas podria hacer? 9.9..-

- ….mejor no darte ideas…xD-

- oye dime!-

- no..y vamos rapido-

- ¬¬…chino!...tramposo! pero ya veras mas tarde! ¬¬ agradece q apenas puedo caminar!- decia el pobre horo mientras asia fingidos chillidos y llantos de dolor xD

- si si horo 9.9..ahora puedes mover su humanidad y irnos rapido!-

-ui q carácter CHINO!- reprocho infantilmente el ainu

- ù.u-

Luego de un rato los 2 caminaban por el parque ociosamente

/ Pov ren/

Hace tiempo q no venia a este parque…esta igual q siempre…los mismos arboles, los mismos juegos, el mismo viejo q vende dulces en la misma banca de siempre,…los mismos baños û/û….

Tambien hace mucho q no voy a ESE baño, por q, por una simple razon…**_HORO_**

Si….es mismo…el libidinoso…y pervertido de horokeu…

….y se quedaran con la duda de saber q me hizo en ese baño Ò/ó…¬/¬ pervertidos…no andare contando todo lo q me pasa con ese pervertido..no ù/u…

y…q hacen ustedes en mi mente..por q nos e vana curiosear a horo? ¬¬

(n/a: ¬¬ ya escucharon al señorito…)

/Pov horo/

…ese baño! Si si! Ese es,huí recuerdo todo muy bien…n¬n

''_chinito….chinito..no grites tanto..nos van..ah…oir…''_

''…_.aah….tu…ah…no grites tando…cubo..escandaloso..ah''_

Jejejejejeje n/¬/n…uju! Esa fue otras de mis locuras…es q en mi cabeza cruzan las cosas mas locas..como:

''como sera hacerlo con ren en un baño publico?''

''q tal si lo cubro de mermelada y luego lo amarro a la cama y me dedico a sacarle toda la mermelada dispersa por su cuerpo''

''como seria…ya saben..con ren..en el sillon-abajo de una escalera-abajo de la mesa-en la mesa xD- en al cocina-patio-silla mecedora( se rompio…peor se siguió en el suelo n/¬/n)-sauna-etc…''

''podria comprar un potecito de crema chantilli ,frutillas y azucar y hacer un pastel de ren con crema y frutillas!..''

Y ya todas estaban probadas…si..asta la mermelada xD,solo quedaba por probar la sera….en una baño publico! Y elegí…el baño publico del parque…

…y me acuerdo la cara q puso ren cuando se lo ''propuse'' y tambien como me decia q me callara( siendo q el fue el mas escandaloso de los 2 )…

La verdad ..es q me acuerdo de todo…TODO….

Pero no se los dire..jujujuju…eso es algo personal de ren y yo n/n

Al parecer el chino tambien lo recuerda por se sonrojo al ver el baño xD

Tambien parece q ya se acostumbro a mis…''fantasias sexuales'' xDDD

Bueno..eso ya no importa! Lo q importa ahora es pasarla bien con mi rennesito!

Por eso…

-ren…-dije..yo! xD

- mm?-

-…me…quieres comer un helado?-

-…si tu invitas bueno-

- ok vamos nOn!-

SIPI!...hoy es un buen dia!

CONTINUARA………………..

WIPI! Aquí con otro cap!...corto..pero..indecente xD…..

Ja! Bueno…la verdad..empese a escribir este fic mucho antes de ir al concierto…ya es 17 y recien lo estoy terminando xD…17 dias asiendo esto..y indigno! xD

Bueno..e slo q hay!

El concierto..fue…la….MUERTE! muy muy muy genial!

o

Y eso! Espero q les aya gustado mis ociosidades! Y ocurrencias..en este fic..mas ocioso q e echo!

A diferencia del de ''mis verdaderos sentimiento''…ese es mas ''''''''serio''''''''''''

Em..les queria decir algo!

A LOS Q ALGUNA VEZ SE EL SPASO PRO LA CABEZA..'' O PARECIDO CON EL OTRO FIC Q HACE''….SI! XD,SI QUIEREN ENTENDER PARTES DE ALGUNOS…TIENEN Q LEER EL OTRO! ÒwÓ! Peor si no quieren..no lo agan xD

Y eso!

Arigato pro sus review! o…

Adiosion!

Hori-chan


	5. por favor,ten cuidado

Holaaaaaaa aquí denuevo con el ocio!

Este cap sera muucho mejro q el anterior…

Sera con un pov ren..no sera tan..em…'''''''''divertido''''''''como los otros…

Empecemos! n.n

------……..-------------………..------------……

Sigo pensando en todo…han estado ocurriendo tantas cosas, tantas cosas desde lo q paso en el parque lo q me dijo tamao, la próxima fiesta , el raro comportamiento de pilica…todo! están confuso todo…y ya no se si esta bien esto., estará bien haber dejado todo sin importar mi familia..su familia, q nos miraran raro, tener q escondernos en ciertas situaciones, etc etc…

Pero eso no importa…yo tome esta decisión y no pienso alejarme de horo nunca..nunca de los nuncas….el problema es ahora es lo q me dijo tamao, nunca me e llevado ni mal ni bien con tamamura, pero, el dia siguiente de la noticia de pilica y la desastrosa salida con horo; llego al parecer muy preocupada me previno, luego tan rápido como llego se fue …

'' por favor ren…ten cuidado…''

Cuidado?...se q lo tengo q tener…pero q tiene q ver pilica en todo esto?..por q ami?...y no a horo?..de todos modos el es su hermano…..

Flash-back ( pov' N/autora)

Tamamura tocaba ligeramente la puerta del departamento del usui y el tao

- tranquila tamao…relájate…- se trataba de auto convencer la rosa

-_aaah pero q asco! Me iré a duchar minino abre tu por favooor!- _se oía desde adentro del departamento

_- esta bien, esta bien ..¬¬ ainu baka –_

_- te escuche!-_

_- bla bl bla_ bla bla- el chino acababa de abrir la puerta- si?...tamao, hola- dijo ren

- hola joven ren…-respondió el saludo nerviosa tamamura

-q …raro q estés por aquí , ven pasa- le invito a pasar preguntándose…¿q hace tamao en su casa?

- arigato…bien..yo vine para decirte algo de suma importancia , joven ren- tamamura hablo con nerviosismo

- te escucho- ren se sentó siendo imitado por la rosa

Tamao tomo aire y empezó…- lo q…pasa ren es q…quería pedirte un favor ; ufffff…la situación es esta…pilica esta pasando por momentos muy difíciles ; ella…tiene una crisis emocional muy grande…sufre de ataques de esquizofrenia, desde dos años aproximadamente ,no son muy seguidos pero cuando pasan , son terribles…- la pelirosa da un respiro- lo q quiero decirte ren..es q ten cuidado…por favor ren..ten cuidado- termino de decir la pelirosa

- pero, q tengo q ver yo en los ataques de histeria de pilica yo…-

- ren por favor…solo prométeme q tendrás cuidado- rogo la pelirosa

- O.O…esta bien..tendré cuidado..aun q no se de q…- dijo con enfado ren

- gracias ren…bueno…yo me tengo q ir- tamamura se para del sillón y se dirige a la puerta pero se detiene y voltea- por favor…no le digas esto a horo-luego de eso tamamura se retiro lo mas rápido q pudo del departamento dejando a ren con la gran duda…

Tener cuidado de q?...

Luego de eso horo salio del baño, pero ren estaba como ausente…asta hoy…

End flash back…

Pov'ren

Uffffff…pilica ahora tiene esquizofrenia…desde el mismo tiempo de q estoy con horo…2 años…2 maravillosos años…

- q tanto piensas minino?- horo me saco de mi pequeño sueño

- eh?..a no nada solo pensaba en algo…no importa- esa no me la creo ni yo peor no quiero preocupar a hoto..además..''_ no le digas esto a horo''_..ufffffff…

- mmmmh ¬¬..bueno! solo prepárate recuerda q hoy en la noche vamos a la fiesta n0n- dijo muy animoso hoto..je..es tan tiernamente entupido..

- si se ,si se!..ù.u q apresurado –

- tu eres el lento!-

-no!..tu eres el apresurado!-

- no tu el lento!-

-apresurado-

-lento!-

-apresurado-

-lento- û.ûUU…q típico…otra pelea estupida!

-..uuui! q desesperante chino!-

- ¬¬!...umh!- ù.u estupido horo..- ya! No pienso ir q ninguna lesera tampoco!-

- O.O..aah leen! Aah rencito! Era broma! No te esponjes!- horo tratando de convencerme

-mmmmmmmm….- yo me ago el amurrado mirando hacia otro lado

- ya poh..rencito?...- cara de perro degollado marca horokeu usui

Yo no digo nada..tendrá q convérsenme esta vez!

-…ya poh minino no seas enojón- me dijo sensualmente al oído horo

- si tu sabes q fue una broma- juega con el cabello de mi nuca

Huí si siempre hace lo mismo! ù.u pero ni crea q cederé..me dijo lento! ¬¬..ok ya se no es algo tan grave pero..ù/u yo no soy lento!...en ningún sentido de la palabra! ¬/¬

- ya?...ya? nOn? Vamos a ir?-

- y por q tanto afán por ir a la fiesta?¬¬-

- por q quiero ir! T-T-

-pero por q!-

- por q…em…por q quiero ir!-

- esa no es una respuesta valida-

-por q..vana ir todos y …para dar jugo!-

- ¬¬UU dar jugo?...hay bastante jugo guardado en el refrigerador xD-

- aaaaaaaah! Len!-

- q! –

-¬¬…T-T ya poh…vamos a ir veldad?--

- mmmm ù.u…-

-lenshi?nnU-

- ok ok ya pero deja de molestar ¬¬ -

- wipi!...te espero en el comedor!- hoto se va dejandome solo en la pieza

Ufffff…no quiero ir! ¬¬ no me gustan las fiestas y menos si es en la casa de esas 2…( tiembla xD)..uuuh! . ,¬¬ las primas mas locas q e conocido en mi vida!

Ufff…será mejor arreglarme, por q osino el cubo ese vendra a apresurarme denuedo, creo q me daré una ducha uu

15-minutos mas tarde

-mmm..no….tampoco…mmm..¬¬ en q estaba pensando! A ya da lo mismo..total con lo q me ponga me veo bien..por q yo soy perfecto û.û y no es q sea ególatra..pero q ser es mas hermoso que yo?...podría ser uno…no no!..û/u ese es otro..OTRO caso!( n/a: ¬¬U hay renny se nota q estas enamorado Xd)

- reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnyyyyyy! Estas listo?-dice el peliazul entrando a la pieza ya vestido peinado y todo para la súper fiesta.(m n/a: eso de peinado fue fácil xD..fue al estilo hoto…''hoto: haber..como puedo ir ..ah como sea û.û –sacándose la cinta- haber…-arreglándose 3 mechas-…lito nOn..'' xD ven?)

- si ya toy listo…cubo apresurado ¬¬-

- ¬¬…es q acaso un estas enojado por q gane hace algunos segundos atrás?... Yeux d'or …-…ojitos dorados…hace tiempo q horo no me hablaba así…bueno es casi lo único q se sabe en ese idioma ù.uU

- yo, yo no estoy enojado, incluso- susurro en su oído lo mas insinuante q pueda oírse-estoy deseoso de q termine la fiesta para darte un regalo especial q te tengo guardado… Petite glace**_- _**

Listo y echo! Ahora podremos contemplar un gran sonrojo en la cara del hielito cubriendo mejillas , nariz, orejas,etc etc…y ahora la respuesta insinuante

- veremos si puede superar el mió , Katze von Augen vergoldet –

……pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,…..un momento..

loading..loading…loading…loading…(n/a: encima de la cabeza de ren aparece uno de eso típico cargándose de los juegos!..'' loading'' )

-….eh?..o.o- no me puedo quedar con la duda ù/u..quizás q me dijo! Eso no es francés! ¬¬ cubo tramposo

- haha!-estilo Nelson de los simspson xD- no sabe no sabe! No sabe y yo si! Yo si! Haha! Haha! Haha! Haha!-

- aaah! Ya cállate! ¬/¬ y si se q me dijiste!- no puedo dejar q se ría de mi..además ni q fuera bilingüe… ya se…japonés..chino…ingles…francés..español…italiano ù.u y…ni modo q sepa otra lesera mas! ¬¬

- ya…aber q te dije! ¬w¬-

- eh,pues, em…ù.u…-

- xD ya ya..luego talvez te diga 9.9…ahora vamos q estamos retrasados! . -

- ¬¬..ok…ok vamos ùu-

Los 2 nos dirigimos a la fiesta; aun resuenan por mi cabeza las palabras de la pelirosa , q querrá haberme dicho con tener cuidado!..es q nadie me lo va a decir?...ok se q no lo aran u.u..pero…uf…pilica…q tramas ahora? No te basta tener la mayor de las atenciones siempre? Por q si, pilica a madurado ya es toda una adolescente, tiene buen físico es simpática, bonita, amable, graciosa , te juro q si no hubiera conocido a tu hermano estaría muy enamorado de ti , pero las cosas fueron así…por q no me dejas a mi y a horo tranquilos?..búscate un novio ¬¬ ; ya hiciste un show con lo de quedarte encerrada durante 3 meses en tu pieza, dejando q solo tamao entrara; luego de q salieras del dichoso cuarto y caíste en la '''depresión''' de q te ibas a matar si tu hermano no se separaba de mi , eso casi cuesta MI relación con horo, casi me deja por tu culpa, por tus caprichos ; luego fue con los ataques de epilepsia , q según yo fueron formados en tu cabeza para llamar la atención por q ahora ya ni pizca de esos ataque ; ahora con tu esquizofrenia ! q va a seguir luego? Te vas a volver alcohólica ¬¬?

No no! Vas a fingir un amor con…tamao! ù.u o también..huirás de la casa!...ja!...a mi no me engañas niñita ¬¬ talvez al torpe de tu hermano o a la rosadita ù.u si , pero a mi..NO

- mmmmjh ùu-

- q pasa ren? O.o-

- nada, solo pensaba en algo-

- mmmm…seguro?-

- si ¬¬-

- ya ya tranquilo , q carácter ¬¬- uf…horo si supieras lo q pienso de seguro me golpearías û.u…así q es mejor así

-….cuanto falta?-

- ya llegamos minino n.n!-

- …..o.o no recordaba q la casa de esas niñas…fuera tan grande-

- verdad…parece q hubo una remodelación xD-

- seguro de q estamos en la dirección correcta?-

- mmmm- horo mira le papel, la casa, el papel, la casa, el papel, la casa- si..es esta

- mmmm..- la verdad…es q no esta como la ultima vez q vine…ahora no parece casa!..parece una verdadera mansión, no tan grande como la mia claro esta, pero es grande û.u- lo q sea.. vamos!-

-..n.n vamos-

DING DONG!

( pichs!( sonido tipo cuando hablan '' bla bla bla cambio xD)

- si? Quien es?- se oye una voz por el citófono

- hola! Soy horo-horo! Ábranme!-

- mmm..esa no es la contraseña hotokeu! xD…vienes con alguien mas?-

- claro! Con ren! xD-

- aaah…ok..díganme la contraseña! xD-

Ven a lo q me refiero ¬¬?

- em..û.u fruitillas?- ¬¬ ese fue horo!

- aah…q rico…no xD-

- em…frutillas con crema?- denuedo fue horo!

- mas rico aun!..pero no! xD-

- solo déjame entrar!- ya me aburri de esto ùú

- Katy! Niña! Déjame entrar!-

- haber! Haber! Como fue eso! Falto algo! xD-

- katita hermosa! xD- ¬¬..fue horo

- bien echo hotokeu! xD…cero aporte tu ren!-

- ja!...solo abre la put…hermosa! puerta!- uf…gomen ne u.uU

- ok les abrire solo por q me caen bien!-

Pip!..

Las puertas se abre…bien..aquí voy ..a tener q soportar a esas 2 y a los demás…hoy será una larga noche u.uUU

--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chan chan! xD

Lsito!..nada q decir..nada q decir !xD

Recibo de todo! Desde tomatazos piedrazas asta una felicitación xD

y..eso..no se como me abra quedado..de seguro FOME ¬¬

jaja

grax por sus revies!

Y si..el anterior es..y sera una mierda! TT

Y eso..tao!


	6. katzechan nn

Hola! Aquí denuevo yo! Con mi gran ocio…

Sin mas q decir…empesemos

Pov horo en esta ocasión

----………..-------------…………-------------…………-----------...

''_My stupid cubitus the ice - caprichos…''_

Uffffffffff…la fiesta estuvo buenisima! Aunque pasaron algunas cosas…q no entendí del todo o.o pilica se comporto muy extrañamente! Incluso en una ocasión peleo con katy y con ren y con la Andrea ( q estaba mas de colada hay û.u) por quien sabe q lesera! O.o nunca me entere! Si no me dice tamao q pilica estaba peleando con ellos no hubiera sabido

En fin y al cabo..sin tomar en cuenta eso, la pase bien n.n ahora voy caminando con ren hacia el departamento y ni crea q me e olvidado de lo q me dijo ji ji ji ji n/n yo quiero mi regalito especial /

- je je je je -

- de q ríes horo?- me reí? O/o…es q..mi mente! / piensa cosas..'' no muy sanas''

- eh? No por nada û/uUUU-

-quizás q estas pensando! ¬¬ cubo lujurioso-

- y tu? Chino libidinoso- ya se q soy un lujurioso! Pero tengo q defenderme! û.u

- pero no te molesta q sea así…verdad?- uuuh golpe bajo!

- me molesta la misma cantidad de lo q a ti te molesta q yo sea un lujurioso- xD

- y como sabes cuanto me molesta?-

- es cosa de suposición len û.u -

- ja!ahora eres el rey de la suposición ?-

- si tu lo dices 9.9-

- baka û.ú-

- oye me estas diciendo gordo ¬¬?-

- cuando yo te he dicho gordo baka!-

-vez!-

- aaah idiota!...te estoy diciendo baka de…idiota! No vaca de animal!-

- tonces...especifica! . -

- ya ya..û.u la próxima vez especificare ù.uUU-

Yo sonrió dando por ganada terminada la conversación…

Silencio…..chirin chirin….o.o….

- oye horo….q tanto hablabas con la katy?- pregunta de la nada ren

- eh?...o.o mmmm de nada…nada muy revelante..q es lo q ah echo…e es lo q yo e echo û.u…y lo q uno siempre habla luego de no ver a una persona luego de arto tiempo- respondo con simpleza..la verdad es q no era una conversación muy interesante excepto por una cosa…..

Flash-back……

''suena musica ponchi ponchi xD ''

- enserio? xDDDDDDDDDD jaajjajajaa me hubiera gustado verte – se ríe katy en la cara de horo xDD

- oye! No es nada agradable salir a caminar y q te caiga caca de paloma en la cabeza!- horo dice enojado mientras q la chica se rie xD

-jajajajajaj xDDD ajajajajajjaaj! Es q…me lo imagino! xDD también me imagino a ren riéndose de ti xD –sigue riéndose

- no es gracioso q una estupida paloma me uso de baño! Ò.o- decia indignado horo

- jajaja..hay..ejem..xDD..ya..cof..cof..xD- tranquilizándose- aaah..bueno..fue gracioso…pero yo te quiero preguntar algo q se me ocurrió el otro día..y lo toy asiendo en un fic! nOn

- tu como siempre con esos fic ¬¬…yaoi supongo…- dijo horo

-supones bien! Bien esta es la situación…un accidente…no se como hay invento algo u.uUUU supongamos q un accidente automovilístico y…te atropellan!...q es lo ultimo q le dirías a ren?- obviamente esta niña era una curiosa fanática del yaoi û.u y hace fics yaoi! xDD horo x len!

- q clase de pregunta es esa! O-O-

- es para seguir mi fic! TT-

- em..pues ô.o…le diría q me disculpe por no cumplir mi promesa…-

- promesa?-

- SIP…una promesa q le hice el día q decidimos estar juntos…-

- ( con cara de ilusión) q tipo de promesa fue? -

-…..hi…mit…su nOn (es un secreto) - dijo horo mientras con un dedo tocaba la nariz de katy ( si an visto gravitation sabrán! Como hace hiro a suichi n.n)

- haaaaay pero dime! No seas asi, dime dime dime dime!-

- no no no no no no û.u-

Y asi seguí el dime y el no por un largo rato asta q horo tubo q hacer una parada técnica en el Wc xDDD

End fash-back xDD

- aah..pues bueno…supiste el show q me hizo tu hermanita a mi y esa niña?-

- si…tamao me fue avisar ,pero por paso?-

- q se yo? ¬¬ no se q le dio y empezó a gritarme de q '' deja a mi hermanito!'' y cosas asi û.u-

- enserio? Ô.o-

- por q te mentiría?-

- mmmmm…q raro…y q hacia la katy y la Andrea hay?-

- la verdad llego a tranquilizarla y la otra estaba hay por q yo estaba conversano con ella antes…y tu hermanita empezó gritarle a la katy casi lo mismo solo q dijo a prefería q ella estuviera con tigo q yo û.u y obviamente…la mande al carajo ¬¬-

- tan sutil q eres renny ¬¬UU-

- q quieres q haga prácticamente me estaba diciendo q yo te estaba OBLIGANDO a estar con migo ¬¬ para mi q piensa q te violo contra tu voluntad o algo así xD…aun q yo creo q es al revés 9.9…-

- como q al revés! Por lo q yo se tu no te niegas! xD-

- ¬/¬…hum! ( amurracion)..( ren se adelanta y camina mas delante de horo)-

- oye no te amurres! Reeeeen no me dejes aquí atrás solito T-T-

- idiota û/u-

- reeeeeeeeen….aun me debes mi regalo! –

- ¬¬…( entra al departamento)-

- ren! No me dejes afuera! Oye ábreme!-

Chino maldito ¬¬ hace frío! T-T yo quería mi regalo! T-T…bueno tendré q esperar a q se le pase y me deje entrar

……………………………………

Aaaah ya an pasado 10 minutos! T-T

- pasa…- me abrió?...q emoción! nOn

- aaah! nOn…ren?...donde estas? O.o- aaah esta todo oscuro . …

- dije q te tenia un regalo y te lo dare- escucho a ren detrás de mi

Intento darme vuelta pero el no me deja

-no…no te des vuelta primero dime…como es q me dices siempre?-

-….minino?..., Katze von Augen vergoldet ? neko caprichoso?...gatito?-

- tienes algún motivo Para decirme así?-…q pregunta es esa u.uUU

- tus ojos..tus gestos…-

- nada mas? Acaso me vez orejitas de gato o algo asi?-

- jajaj…no, aunque me gustaría verte así ji ji ji…-

-…mmmm así q te gustaría verme disfrazado de gato ,cubito… y si yo te digo q me gustaría verte de lobito..cumplirías mi capricho?-

-claro…todos los caprichos q tu quieras….-

- date vuelta….-

Ago caso inmediatamente y quedo boquiabierto con lo q veo…

- O.O…ren?-

- no q te gustaría verme de gato…lobito?-

Es q…simplemente no lo puedo creer…ren..vestido..de..un gato! Uuuui pero q gato! . 

Anda con unas especia de botas muy largas a cubren toda la pierna con guantes iguales a las botas solo q con manitas de gato q cubren todo el brazo..las orejitas en la cabeza y unos short…q no parecen eso! Parecer boxer solo q mas sueltos..con colita! Y con un lindo collarcito rojo con un gran cascabel , Aaaaah..me lo como n¬n

-…..( baba)….-

- horo?...-

-em..o/o por…ese…es mi regalo renny? ….-

-sipi…te gusta?- dice ren en mi oído muy provocativamente

- eeeeh, claro claro claro , claro q me gusta / -

- q bien…pero sabes…este gatito es algo malhumorado…-

- no si eso lo se…xD-

- ¬¬…û.u…bien…tu tienes q hacer todo lo q yo diga bien?-

- claro… lo q tu quieras minino-

- si no me haces caso en alguna cosa me voy a enojar ya?-

- si si..todo lo q tu quieras gatito- digo mientras lo abrazo por la cintura acercándolo provocativamente hacia mi

- entonces…vamos – ren me conduce hacia la pieza mirándome con una mirada libidinosa- ya veras como te gustara mi regalo-

- de eso no hay duda n/n-

Tengo q explicar q todo fue maravilloso?si, entonces , todo fue maravilloso! Aun q me sentí algo inútil , pero no importa por esta vez ren me manejo como quiso . …y me gusto! T-T pero luego me vengare…no ahora , otro día , ahora solo importa estar así con mi gatito, en silencio, abrazados , tranquilos y sin nadie q nos diga nada , nada de q esto es incorrecto q eso es inmoral o algo así, lo q importa ahora es estamos juntos , q lo quiero y el me quiere y nadie puede impedir eso , nadie …..espero q esto dure por mucho tiempo mas….

Al otro dia…..

-REN TAO! MIRA LO Q ME HICISTE! –

- eh?...q te hice ahora ¬¬..vengo recién despertando y me gritas!-

- no es para menos! Mira!-

- jejeje…no es para tanto..es la espalda nada mas.. –

-reeeeeeeen! –

Mi linda y preciosa espaldita! Esta toda! TODA rasguñada! Uuuui si ya decía yo! Esas manos de deberían tener esas uñas! Unas lindas e idénticas, ósea..iguales a las de los gatos malditos q rasguñan ¬¬ ….T-T

- aaaah no seas tan melodramático si total eso ni se va a ver-

- pero…tenias q usar esos guantes?-

- la verdad?...no, pero cierta personita no quiso q me sacara el trajecito , e incluso! Aun lo tengo puesto!

. pe…pero igual me hubieras convencido ¬¬

- ja! ¬¬-

- huí no se cuando se me ocurrió fijarme en alguien q siempre me TIENE q llevar la contra! En todo!

- bueno yo no se cuando me fije en un cubo sin cerebro!-

- como q cubo sin cerebro!-

- sin cerebro…descerebrado!-

- huí eres desesperante!

Me voy..ya no quiero decir discutiendo me voy a bañar me visto y salgo de aquí! Me enoje también! Ò.ó

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voy caminando por la calle…talvez me enoje por nada, de todas formas no fue su culpa, si, el tiene razón es solo la espalda …pero ahora como vuelvo? De seguro el se enojo por q yo soy un idiota q se enoja por nada! Le llevare un regalo! n.n peor no cualquier regalo…uno q cada vez q lo vea! Se acuerdo de q YO se lo regale! n.n y ya se de q puede ser!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien…aquí voy… vamos horo es solo dar vuelta una manilla y entrar…

Bien..a las…1….2….2 y1/2.. . ….3!...estoy abriendo… . …

-…ren?...ren? estas aquí?-

- claro q estoy aquí ¬¬-

- aaah!...no me asustes asi-

-……-

- yo…eh..ren? n.n… gomen ne . .-

- ¬¬ -

- soy un estupido…toma- le paso una cajita con envoltura dorada y un gran lazo rojo

- o.o…y esto? –

- …feliz aniversario gatito…- si..no se los dije pero hoy se cumplen 3 años de estar con el minino

- …ho…horo no sabias q te habías acordado…arigato-

-Abre la caja..rápido…vamos quiero ver tu cara cuando veas lo q hay adentro-

- je! quizás q es-

Ren abre la caja lentamente y lo primero q se ve al sacar la caja es un par de ojos dorados y un suave maullido

- pe…pero q es eso! O.O –

- no conoces los gatos ren?-

-miau- dice el gatito xDD

-q lindo…- aa le gusto!

- q bueno q te gusta renny n/n-

- peor por q tubo q tener ese color de ojos eeh?-

- esos ojos amarillentos? Pues claro! xDD-

- ¬¬…no importa de todos formas esta bonito, como te puedo llamar..- dice ren mientras saca al gatito de la caja

- q tal ren? xD-

- horo ¬¬-

- hay peor q humor…-

- no lo se..luego lo veremos –

- si! Ahora..quiero mi regalo!- regalo regalo! regalo!

- no no no tendrás q esperarte –

- aaaah reeeeeeeeeeeeeen!-

- dije q no!-

- TT-TT-

Bueno…ahora tendré q esperar mi regalo!

Q será….quizás q se le ocurrió regalarme u.uUU

-.--..--..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Chi chi chi chin!

Listo!

Otro cap!

Indecente! Hay q decirlo!

Peor es lo q hay!

Review!1


	7. la primera vez

Otro cap!...otra vez visto por hoto! Disfrútenlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aaaah…hoy 21 de septiembre….celebrando el aniversario con el gatito y me acuerdo nuestro primer aniversario…celebrando 1 año juntos

Flash-back…..

Estábamos los dos….solo los 2 iluminados por la blanca luna…hemos dicho lo q sentimos y es correspondido

''te amo'' escapa sin pensar de mis labios y al instante escucho '' yo también''

Ya no hay nada mas q decir, nuestros cuerpos lo exigen, no unimos en el calido roce de nuestros labios, es un toque lentamente enloquecedor…mas, necesito mas, necesito sentirlo cerca , mi boca lo exige , mis manos ayudan , el beso se profundiza , te escucho gemir quedadamente, eso me enloquece.

Oigo mi nombre salir de tus labios, como una suplica…

El también lo necesita…..

Mis manos cobran vida propia, sin dejar ni un solo rincón inexplorado, siento con timidez q el también intenta tocarme y no me niego…

**_/solo somos un par de niños jugando al amar/_**

Donde escuche eso? ni idea, peor encaja perfectamente

Sus frías manos ahora juegan en mi espalda trazando dibujos imaginarios

La vergüenza ha desaparecido….dando paso a la lujuria

Lentamente nos despojamos de todo lo q nos impide sentir el roce de nuestros cuerpos

**_/yo seré tu aire tu serás mi piel/_**

Me besas con aquella lujuria escondida en tu ser, ya es demasiada la tortura para ti...correspondo a tu deseoso beso y lentamente ago un camino de besos por tu cuello...te oigo gemir suavemente y eso solo sirve para recorrerte con mis labios, ningún rincón de tu ser se salva de ser explorado por mis tibias manos.

Tratas de decir algo pero sierro tu boca con un beso. Tu rostro pasa de exaltado a una de calma absoluta y cierras tus preciosos ojos, te abrazo con delicadeza mientras mis manos bajan hacia tu espalda.

Tus gemidos inundan mis oídos como suaves melodías; tu me abrazas fuertemente, te acercas y besas mi cuello, mi exaltación es tanta q ya no resisto.

El me empuja hacia atrás tirándome al suelo; yo no opongo resistencia a tus ansiosas manos q quieren recorrer mi cuerpo por completo '' tu eres mi rayo de ilusión y placer'' me susurras al oído

Tus manos me tocan y recorren todo mi cuerpo. Yo, por mientras beso tus labios con dulzura y pasión.

Me levantas y te abrazo, inundas mis odios con susurros y carisias

**_/ Sentirás que mi amor, tiene sed de que una voz…me susurre una caricia OH me regale una ilusión /_**

'' te amor '' te susurro nuevamente al oído, mi boca empieza a recorrer todo tu dulce cuerpo, y caes en la lujuria y excitación de morder y besar todo mi cuerpo.

Beso hasta tu sombra en aquel frió suelo

…………y todo comienza……

Siento la estrechura de tu cuerpo y veo el dolor reflejado en tu rostro, me siento culpable ya q se q soy **** el único responsable x ese dolor pero susurras ''estoy bien…continua''

El movimiento se reanuda, y en tu cara ya no hay más dolor…solo satisfacción.

Nuestros cuerpos sudan y en tus ojos veo reflejado todo ese amor q me das, me siento dichoso de tener a alguien como tu en este momento tan especial

El ritmo de acelera al igual q nuestras respiraciones

El momento culmine….

**_/cuanta pasión… se nos encaja…./_**

Acabo de subir al cielo contigo; las caricias se repiten lentamente, tú juntas mis manos con las tuyas y me vuelves a besar lentamente, tu tibia boca empieza a recorrer todo mi cuerpo una vez más.

Te susurro al odio dulces y tiernas caricias de amor, tus ojos parecen iluminar este oscuro cuarto con su brillo; te separas de mi y te sientas sobre mis piernas y me sonríes tiernamente y con dulzura, te recuestas sobre mi…te escucho hablar antes de ser victima del cansancio

--''wo ai ni, mi horito….espero…q nunca te olvides de eso…

**_/ Nuestro amor es así….late por mi dentro de ti…/_**

'' prométeme q esto nunca acabara…'' –-

-'' lo prometo mi gatito, jamás terminara esto…''-

**_/ No hay un final…por q lo nuestro…siempre será…/_**

End flash back….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella noche fue la primera de los dos…fue exactamente en nuestro primer aniversario… y siempre lo recuerdo; creo q fue uno de los momentos en q fui mas feliz…

Y eso es mi promesa…prometí q jamás terminaría esto…q duraría por mucho tiempo mas, y pienso cumplirla cueste lo q me cueste…

Y pensar a ya van 3 años…tres maravillosos años junto a ren…

Jeje…aun no me explico como lo e soportado por tanto tiempo…

Las incógnitas de la vida nada mas! Jajaja; lo q si eh aprendido en todo este tiempo es q es verdad eso de los polos opuestos xD

- hoto! Q tanto haces en ese baño! Ya tenemos q irnos!-

Bueno me tendrán q disculpar...pero tengo programada en mi libreta una cena en un restauran cortesía de ren así q adiós…iré celebrar mi tercer aniversario! nn

- ya voy ren! No seas tan enojon!-

- no lo seria si tu fueras mas veloz!-

Aaah q lindo es el amor nn

- como q mas veloz! Además estuve un ratito! no como otros chinos q están por mas de 2 horas!-

Siempre quise tener una novia…en este caso novio por q sabia las ventajas de ello nn

- como q 2 horas! No soy como tu cubo demoron!-

Sentir q la otra persona te comprendía y te amaba

- q no soy demoron!-

Entre otras cosas…

- demoron!..Baka baka! ¬¬ (ren le saca la lengua a horo) –

- infantil! No me saques la lengua!-

Demostraciones continúas de cariño…..

- como q infantil!(Ren le pega en la cabeza a hoto)-

- por q me pegas chino idiota! Ò.o –

Aaaaaaaah…q lindo es el amor! nOn….

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..

Bien! Capitulo muy muy corto! Son 3 páginas! Xx

Peor es lo q hay…

Grax por sus post!...q no fueron muchos a todo esto u.uU

Sigan leyendo!

Y un agradecimiento especial a Daniela Ormazabal! Ya q sin ella este Cáp. No hubiera podido completarse! Arigato my engel!

Adiós!

Dejen review! nOn

Hori-chan!


	8. adios para siempre

Otro cap…luego de años de no actualizar o.o

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Por que me pasa esto?...que es lo q hice ahora?...era feliz!...muy feliz!! Mas feliz de lo q había sido en toda mi vida…y, pasa esto…es q no quieren dejarme vivir en paz junto con el!?!? Tienen q jodernos la vida??

Y para que le cuestiono al viento? El no me responderá…el no me lo regresara nunca!

……….y aquí estoy…….vestido de negro , ese color…te gustaba , siempre creí q con el negro te veías…muy atractivo…

A mi lado están todos nuestros amigo , los mismos que nos apoyaron todos los años de conocerlos , yho , anna , ryu , manta , liserg , chocolove , tamao , pilika , hao…y jun , y a todos los q conocimos en esta cosa q se llama vida…

Algunos lloran…otros se mantienen serios mirándote…je , en estos momentos darías uno de tus comentario '' q me miran '' oh algo así , pero no creo q te quejes en ese estado…

Veo tu rostro , apacible , pálido…y tus ojos cerrados herméticamente…una calma absoluta, tu bello y sedoso cabello ; nada apaciguara tu belleza …ni la misma muerte te quitara lo bello verdad??...en cambio yo debo parecer un zombi jejeje

Como no parecerlo si desde los 3 días q estuviste en el hospital…incluyendo los subsiguientes..parece q fue…5 días sin dormir y comer casi nada??

De seguro ahora me regañarías por hacer algo así…pero es q era algo imposible…todo lo q entraba a mi aparato digestivo..era devuelto involuntariamente…

Pero eso no importa!

Parece como si fuera ayer…cuando nos dijimos q nos amábamos…éramos como 2 niños…tan solo teníamos 16 años cada uno…ahora con 21 años encima sigo queriéndote con la misma intensidad , incluso diría q mucho mas!!

Veo como depositan tu frágil cuerpo, en ese cajón de madera , en la tierra..devuelta a tus inicios…

Siento como de mis ojos empiezan a nacer esas saladas gotas q corren libremente por mis mejillas sin intención de parar , ni de ser paradas por nada , mis lagrimas se quieren suicidar …an nacido secas y tiene sed…hoy mi llanto se quiere morir…junto con tigo…

Siento como un brazo pasa por mi hombro..y veo una leve sonrisa de yho

-animo hoto…todo pasa por algo , estoy seguro q sea donde este ahora…estará bien –

No me convence del todo…ahora las cristalina gotas corre con mas intensidad ; abrazo al castaño y me apoyo en su hombro , ahí….dejo salir lo q tenia guardado desde hace 5 días…

Ahora siento como también mi hermana esta junto a mi consolándome ; ahora ella es lo único q quiero en este mundo, mi mas grande amor se fue…con los grandes espíritus…ah descansar en paz…por el resto de la eternidad , pero tengo la esperanza q nos veremos..aya…en la otra vida…

Hasta pronto ren…nos veremos , espérame donde sea q estés….

No me olvides….recuerda siempre al terco peliazulado de acuerdo??...

Todos dejan ramos de flores encima e la tierra en la cual as sido sepultado…

Dejo una rosa encima de todos los ramos

- te amo….ren…- las ultimas lagrimas salen de mis ojos antes de retirarme lentamente del cementerio

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

n/a;….sin comentarios….


End file.
